This invention relates generally to the measurement of shadowgraph data, and, more particularly, to an optical system for accurately and reliably measuring shadowgraph data.
There are numerous situations, particularly involving aircraft flight patterns, in which it is essential to determine if the optical line of sight (OLS) from a given point on the aircraft such as an antenna to a particular point a distance therefrom such as a receiving station has been obstructed. This determination is necessary in maintaining integrity of communications between such an aircraft or object located on the aircraft and the data receiving or transmitting station. Unfortunately, in most instances, it is only through trial and error that such an obstruction of the optical line of sight can be determined.
There have been numerous attempts made at theoretically establishing this obstructed optical line of sight. One such attempt involves the production of shadowgraphs representative of the obstructed optical line of sight. Unfortunately, the systems required for obtaining shadowgraph data, that is, data which can be utilized in obtaining a plot representative of the optical line of sight obstruction, are either expensive to construct, and/or are unreliable in obtaining such critical data. If, however, accurate shadowgraph data can be measured, appropriate flight adjustments could be made to compensate for this optical line of sight obstruction.
It would therefore be highly desirable to provide a system which would be capable of reliably measuring such shadowgraph data in an economical manner.